Abrázame Fuerte
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: -¡Ikuto baja la velocidad!  -le pedí asustada al ver a qué velocidad íbamos, el sonrió melancólicamente y me respondió- Le bajaré solo si me abrazas muy fuerte- pase mis manos por su cintura y lo estreche…-¡TE AMO! -Inspirando en una cadena muy triste.


**Abrázame fuerte.**

-¡One-Chan te hablan por teléfono! – me avisó Ami mientras entraba a mi habitación alzando la voz, me revolví molesta en mis sabanas y me tape con una sabana rosada fina y suave que me mantenía en calor, bufé molesta y contesté perezosamente.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Mi cuñadito! – canturreó alegre, eso cambia todo, me levante rápidamente y agarre el teléfono contestando con un '¡Hola cariño!' Ami rió por lo bajo y junto sus manos mientras las dejaba a la altura de sus caderas y se danzaba de derecha a izquierda en su lugar. Le mande unas miraditas pero las dedujo mal por lo que me mando miradas picaras. Rodee los ojos y tape la bocina del teléfono.

-¡Shu, Shu! –Le dije corriéndola de mi habitación, ella pataleó forcejando pero al final salió de MI territorio- ¿Una vuelta? ¡Claro! ¿Ahora? Dame 10 minutos, ¿Si? Te amo, besos ¡Nos vemos! –colgué y baje a la sala donde se encontraban mis padres desayunando junto con Ami.

-¿Quién era? ¿Era ese pervertido? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Quedaron en algo? ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde? ¿A qué hora? –comenzó a cuestionar mi padre mientras cada vez entrecerraba los ojos, sonreí mientras que en mi mente bufaba molesta. Me senté en la silla y les sonreí tiernamente o mejor dicho a mi padre ya que sabía que mi mamá me dejaría.

-Papi, ya sabes que tu gorrión tiene 15 lindos y hermosos añitos y también sabes que ya tiene a su 'pajarito'- ¡Por Kami, que absurdo!.

-¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó llegando al grano con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ikuto vendrá por mí en 10 minutos!

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vístete! – me dijo mi mamá en una pequeña risita.

-¡Mi gorrión! – chilló mi papá mientras se caía de la silla, por un momento me asuste pero recordé que era la sexta vez en la semana y eso que es Martes.

* * *

Ikuto me sonrió al verme salir y comenzó hacerme cumplidos intimidándome y apenándome un poco, mire la moto y encarne una ceja con una sonrisa.

-Bonita moto – el sonrió y se quito el casco lanzándomelo como protección.

-CBR 600 modelo 2008 – me informo, yo me quede como una idiota y me puse el casco antes de subir.

-Eso quiere decir: tu novia es una imbécil para esas cosas ¿Verdad?

-Si – dijo divertido, le pegue en la espalda provocando que el dijera un ¡Auch!

Cuando el arranco me aferre a su espalda, el aire pegaba contra mi cara produciendo una sensación agradable por lo que opté por quitarme el casco y aspirar el aroma de las flores ya que pasamos por la Florería de la madre de Nagihiko.

Pasamos por un guardería y me quede observando a un niño que saboreaba un helado de chocolate y se me antojo ya que comenzaba el calor y hace unas semanas que no saboreaba uno además que se me comenzaba hacer agua en la boca.

-¡Ikuto vamos al parque por un helado! – le grité ya que el aire casi callaba mis palabras.

-¡Como tu digas _mi nekita! _- me dijo con tono seductor, negué con la cabeza divertida ¡El nunca cambiara!

Doblamos la esquina y comencé a preocuparme de que Ikuto vaya tan rápido por las calles por lo que opté decirle que bajara la velocidad.

-¡Ikuto baja la velocidad!

-¡Amu si te pones el casco bajare la velocidad! – me dijo con un tono que no supe descifrar, asentí y me puse el caso obedeciéndolo preocupada.

-¡Ya bájale a la velocidad! – volví a insistir alterada.

-¡Le bajare solo si me abrazas muy fuerte! – me ordenó y por un momento pude escuchar como su voz se quebrara como si estuviera llorando, me puse nerviosa y lo abracé sin importar que acercara mi pecho a su espalda.

-Y por favor Amu, dime que me amas mucho – me dijo, el aire hizo que las lagrimas de Ikuto comenzaran a escurrirse y una llego a mi mejilla preocupándome más.

-¡TE AMO IKUTO ERES EL DUEÑO DE MI COR…!

¡PASH!

_Oscuridad…_

* * *

-¿Eh? – pregunté mientras abría lentamente los ojos confundida y mareada, olía a medicina y podía escuchar unos sonidos seguidos que decían 'pip,pip' había mucho ruido y escuchaba a gente llorando o murmurando cosas.

Comencé a preguntarme, ¿Dónde estaba? Pero una imagen de un peli azul se vino a mi mente.

-¡IKUTO! – grité mientras me sentaba en la cama con brusquedad, todos me vieron en shock y me abrazaron inmediatamente llorando. Yo estaba ida, sin entender lo que pasaba aquí.

Baje la mirada cuando ellos se apartaron, mire sorprendida mi pecho ¡Era más grande que la ultima vez! ¡Tenía el cabello hasta la cadera y era más alta y eso que estaba sentada!

-¿Qué paso? – pregunté asustada, en ese momento mi hermana –que se veía más madura-Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko y Rima rompieron en llanto hasta que Rima hablo con voz quebrada.

-Amu – susurró mientras temblaba- Ikuto y tú tuvieron un accidente –la mire incrédula y mire a todas, Utau estaba roja mientras se ahogaba del llanto, Kukai la abrazo y ella poso su cabeza en su hombro descargando toda su tristeza- Ikuto…

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Ikuto? – pregunté asustada, nerviosa y sobre todo preocupada.

-Murió – susurró mientras lloraba, sentí como me mareaba, mi corazón dejaba de latir, me pregunte ¿Cómo se respiraba? Todo se volvía borroso y por lastima no morí, solo quede en shock- Tu…, -prosiguió viéndome con tristeza- Quedaste en estado de coma por siete años.

-¿Qué? – dije mientras buscaba algo con que verme, Ami me pasó un espejo y me mire. Ahora era más madura, el pelo más largo y mejor cuerpo- ¡¿Qué edad tengo?

-Pronto cumplirás los veintidós.

Sentí como el mundo no giraba, no tenía sentido, mi vida era un asco sin Ikuto, sin el amor de mi vida. No pude aguantar más y rompí en llanto junto con Rima…

-Ahora estoy casada con Yoru, tuvimos un hijo ¿Y sabes cómo se llama? Se llama Ikuto como tu cariño - le dije mientras lo acariciaba y le depositaba una rosa que le había comprado a una señora en la entrada, el cielo se nublo anunciando que comenzaría a llover- Amor, me tengo que ir, te amo nunca lo olvides – me despedí con tristeza antes de irme dejando una hermosa lápida en medio de un cementerio con una flor blanca…

_¿Review?_

* * *

_Por Kami-Sama! -se limpia las lágrimas- ¡Llore al final! ¡Mi primer FanFic Amuto triste y sin un final feliz!):_

_Se que a nadie le va a gustar pero quisiera que comentaran algo:) sin más que decir me despido, un beso ¡Snif!_


End file.
